Just Overwatch 3
by Jingles1337
Summary: Winston does some research and finds a man who is worthy of becoming the newest and greatest overwatch agent ever
1. Research

**July 31,2085**

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

After the recall, the newly reformed Overwatch was still lacking in numbers only having Tracer, Winston, Mercy and Mcree at their disposal, they were still making good progress with helping others in need around the world, but one certain nation caught there attention.

 _Winston's P.O.V._

"Athena, could you do some research on the island of Medici?" ,Winston asked is super intelligent A.I. "Already on it Winston. Why do you want to know so much about this place Anyway?". Winston replied, "There's a certain man I'm looking for. His name is Rico Rodriguez"

"Wasn't that an actor from an old sitcom?", Athena questioned. Winston let out a slight chuckle before responding, "No, there was a Rico with the same name but this one is much different from what I've heard."

 _10 minutes later_

"Here's what I've found so far, and it's very impressive. Rico Rodriguez is a 33 year old 'badass' as locals call him liberating the country from the wrath of Sebastiano Di Ravello, or General Di Ravello by more common standards. He used to be an agent of the American group only ever known as 'The Agency' He also formerly liberated another island nation by the name of Panau almost single handedly destroying the corrupt government. He soon left the agency to pursue his own will for revenge after he had learned that his long time friend, Tom Sheldon had secretly trying to work with Di Ravello to get Medicis prized possession an element only known by few as Bavarium, a highly unstable element similar to uranium that can be used in high accuracy missiles or can be used in vehicles as a shielding system. Wanting America to have possession of this element that only occurred naturally in Medici, Tom allied with Di Ravello. Tom didn't know that Di Ravello had Ricos parents murdered. That's why Rico is back on his home island, helping with The Revolution, or the Rebels, are a group of men and women focused on taking down the corrupt government. They include Mario Frigo, Ricos cousin, Dimah, an old scientist tasked with developing bavarium weapons of mass destruction and a few other old friends."

"Do you know his current location?", Winston asked after having to go through a history lesson with Athena that severely bored him. "He is still on Medici as of this moment". Winston walked towards the door. "Tell the others to gather the others in the hangar," Winston said, "'cause we're going to pay Rico a little visit"

 **A/N: So there's chapter 1 done. I know it's really short and I'll try to make future chapters longer but it's currently 1:37 A.M. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be listening to Bob Ross paint a picture**


	2. Welcome to Medici

**July 31, 2085**

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

"So, you all ready to head out?"

"Yeah, where are we headed Winston?"

"You'll all be briefed on the flight to our destination."

"Alright love, I call shotgun!" as Lena blinked towards their ride

 _Half an hour later, over the Mediterranean Sea_

"So, where exactly are we headed monkey?"

"Don't call me a monkey, I'm a gorilla and you know it Mcree!", growled Winston

"Whatever, ape." replied Mcree as he tried not to show his growing grin.

"We're headed to the nation of Medici, one of the only countries that isn't part of Natori currently, and is severely lacking in modern technology, but is the only country in the world that still uses ballistic nuclear missiles after the first Omnic Crisis.", said a Winston struggling to not tear Mcree in half

"So you're saying that some blokes running this island are still allowing nuclear missiles to be built?!", said Lena, which had always wanted to see the most powerful weapon that had yet to be used in actual warfare for almost 180 years in action

"Well, they don't use nuclear fission, like the old bombs used to, but instead an element that is only found on this island.", replied Winston as a hologram of the atom structure of the element appeared

"It has the same atomic weight of uranium, but has most of the protons gone and only had 6 electrons, making it highly unstable, but only when pure. It needs to go through a heavy refinement process to remove any unwanted, more common minerals, and only then can it be weaponized."

"how the bloody hell are we going to land this thing if they've got those things set to launch?", asked an unusually panicked Lena.

"Yeah, sounds to me that we'll be blown to kingdom come the second we enter their airspace."

"That's where them being given heavily outdated comes in handy, cause they don't have very good radar, so cloaking is an option unlike usual."

"how unadvanced are they anyway?"

"Well, they don't use hover wheels, they have terrible services, not everyone in the public has enough money to support themselves, so the human rights aren't fulfilled and no Omnic actually live on this island, as it has been declared that it's not right to have non humans on the island, so no Omnic can move to Medici, though as of right now, they don't want to, because there leader, Sebastiano Di Ravello, is a dictator by all means and will beat his own men to get where he wants to be."

"Jesus Christ, really love?"

"Aww hell naw, he beats his own soldiers?"

"To teach discipline, yes."

"Und we have to work with zis monster?", said Angela, who had been mostly quiet this entire time

"Luckily no, but we will be working with another group on the island known as the Rebels." Winston replies with a sad tone

Lena asked,"Aren't Rebels a terrorist group in the middle east?"

"Not these Rebels. They are the ones leading 'The Revolution', a counter force to the government."

"So, outlaws to the government, heroes to the people?", Mcree asked as he lit his cigar

"Right"

"I could get used to that."

Before they could continue their conversation, Lena shouted from the door, "Not to get your knickers in a twist boys, but I think you should come and see this."

Everyone looks out the open door on the side of their aircraft, and almost fall out because of Winston, and what they see is a beautiful island.

"Welcome to Medici!" exclaims Winston.

A/N: So there's a longer chapter! Are you good now?


	3. My name is Rico Rodriguez

**July 31, 2085**

 **Over the province of Baia**

The four find a nice clearing in the forest to land in, since they legally shouldn't be there.

"This place is gorgeous, isn't it loves?", Lena asks while trying not to take her shoes off and let her toes feel the grass under the soles of her feet

"It does seem that modernization hasn't taken this island over, like every other square inch of land left on this dead planet.", Mcree says coldly

"Surprisingly, the island gains almost no revenue from tourists, since Omnic aren't allowed on the island.", Winston says in a cheerier voice the usual, after Mcree gave his cold speech

Angels tells the group, "I think we should split up and try to find civilization."

"Already got that covered, Angie." Mcree states and points towards a road.

 _A short walk later_

"Well… what now?", Lena says in a bored tone.

"The only way to get around a country when you start off on the side of a road," Mcree pauses as he holds his hand out and sticks his thumb up, "Is to hitchhike"

"Sie haben zu scherzen bekam!" Angela groans.

Literally 10 seconds after she said that, a hippie bus came around the corner.

"Told ya."

The bus stopped right in front of them. A man, who had a medium build, looked about average height, and wore a baby blue dress shirt with blue jeans, had black hair and some facial hair.

"Where to amicos?", the man says in a strong Latin accent.

"The closest town from here will do us just fine.", Mcree says as he slides the side door open.

"All aboard.", Lena says sarcastically as she climbs into the back seat.

"I'd like to welcome you to Mario Frigos private bussing service!", the man says cheerily. "If you would all kindly pay for your ride, only 75…"he pauses as he turns around to face the group.

"Oh dios mío! You're, you're Overwatch Agents! Mcree, Mercy, Tracer and Winston! How didn't I notice before! No need to pay!", Mario says frantically.

"Actually Mario, maybe by just chance we were actually looking for you.", Winston says calmly.

"WHAT?! Why would Overwatch Agents want to find me?"

"Well, we're looking for your cousin, Rico Rodriguez."

"You want to find Him? Well, He's not to far from Here!"

"Really? That's the first good news we've gotten so far." Winston exclaims.

Mario takes the bus out of park and starts to drive towards their destination, while trying to start some small talk

"So, what brings the real life heroes of the world to the shithole known as Medici?"

"As we said, we're looking for your cousin, Rico."

"But why? I mean I know that he's a badass, but what do Overwatch want with him?"

"Well, you know that Overwatch was disbanded 7 years ago right?"

"Of course."

"Well, we need some more recruits, because we're secretly reforming."

"That's definitely great news! Finally you're taking action and not sitting around and doing what you do best, defending humanity and Omnic alike! Wait… you want Rico to be part of Overwatch?!" Mario looks like a kid in a candy store, who was told he could get his favourite candy.

"Rico has extraordinary talents, and he would be an extremely valuable asset in our cause, our cause for justice around the world, our Just Cause." (Roll Credits)

"Well, we're almost there. Why don't you all take in the scenery?"

Just as Mario said that a humongous explosion rocked the ground and shattered the buses windows.

"Mierde!", Mario says as he opens the glove box and grabs a pump action shotgun

They all jump out of the car and see utter chaos. 3 pedestrian cars are on their sides or backs, military vehicles surround them and soldiers close in on their position.

"Buggar! We're surrounded."

"Obviously."

Before they started firing, one of the military cars exploded and killed 4 of the soldiers.

All of the soldiers turn around and fire at this new found threat. The sound of a rpg's rocket could be heard. The cracking of guns could easily be heard for kilometers and was deafening from 25 meters away.

"It's him!", one of the soldiers says before having his head blown apart.

The expression of the other soldiers faces quickly changed to fear as they began to realize what they were dealing with. Only a few short minutes later, all military personnel had been dealt with.

A man parachuted down to their position and landed in front of them. They were speechless. What could they say to a man who single handedly took down an entire military battalion himself. He was about 6'2, had brown hair, wore a full leather vest with some red decals here and there, had military grade boots and blue jeans on. He had some stubble on his face, and had many small scars across his face. He was also armed to the teeth, having 2 SMGs strapped to his legs, and a LMG with what looked to be some kind of rocket launcher. He also had a strange thing strapped to his arm, it had 6 small, what looked like grappling hooks, protruding from the front of it, and had some sort of intelligence panel on it.

"Rico you amazing bastardo! How the hell do you do It?!"

"Didn't even break a sweat Mario.", as Rico gave him a brotherly smile.

He turned around and saw the four sending there in bewilderment.

"Who are your friends here Mario?"

"Rico, do you not realize who they are?"

Rico just threw him a blank stare

"There Overwatch Agents amico!"

Rico turns around and says something they all will be very forget. In a deep voice, Rico says, "My name is Rico Rodriguez."

 **A/N: Holy crap I didn't expect anyone to read this. Thanks a lot everyone.**

 **To whoever said OK, more please. (I'm too bothered to hold and look at your name, sorry!) More will definitely be coming if I'm getting this much support!**

 **I'm going to be busy with work for awhile and I have to write at night, so spelling and grammer mistakes are to be expected. Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes. And if I spell something like meters and the r and e are switched around (metres), it's because I'm Canadian, Eh!**


	4. Long Trip, Short Chapter

**In the province of Maestrale**

 **Near Vulture**

 **3:30 A.M**

After a god awful trip on a small boat with Angela throwing up over the side of the watercraft, everyone had finally made it, but to be fair, Rico was being a bit of a jackass by pulling himself along with his grappling hook/parachute technique.

"That had to be the goddamn worst 9 hours of my life,"said a slightly nauseated Mcree.

The rebel piloting the boat had a bucket full of vomit next to him, and Lena could swear he turned a tint of green.

"Shall we get some rest love?", Lena asked Rico.

"Hope you're all not used to amazing sleeping conditions, or any peace and quiet, cause it's gonna get pretty loud.", Rico said with a slight snicker.

"Aren't you deprived of sleep?", Winston asked

"I don't sleep, I rest my eyes. There is a difference you know."

Everyone else just rolled their eyes and let out a sigh

They all hopped into the back of a troop transport truck and tried to get at least a little rest, though the sound of a low flying jet caught there attention, as they approached their destination.

They all somehow stared with wide eyes as a looming giant appeared with the sunrise.

The group of structures looked like artificial platforms for 3 separate runways, multiple AA and SAM launchers were dotted around with multiple helicopters and aircraft of various types parked in multiple hangars, some underground, some just wood posts and sheet metal.

"Holy ham sandwich on hot day during hanukkah, that is a BIG airbase.", Mcree said.

"I'd like to welcome you to Vulture, largest airfield on Medici!", Rico exclaims while trying to hide his proudness.

"You own all this?!", Tracer asks rather loudly.

Mario chimed in and said,"Well yes and no, yes we own the base, but it's technically 'liberated'. We keep it maintenanced, but we stole the military equipment."

"Well, you should all get some rest, so we'll fill you all up tomorrow morning."

 **And with that, I'm sorry about the MASSIVE delay, but I couldn't get myself to do it, and I've been having too much fun and I got grounded cause I forgot to make dinner :P anyway enjoy the newest chapter of Just Overwatch 3! And I wish you Farewell and ALLUH AKBAR! *Explosion***


	5. Diving into Falco Maxime

**Dec. 21/2085**

 **Falco Maxime, Falco**

The quartet of Overwatch Agents had gotten used to the familiar towns and cliffs of Medici, and had been helping Rico out with liberating bases. Soon the agents had captured almost all of the bases in Medici, except for the legendary base called "Falco Maxime".

"You all know why this is the most dangerous base in Medici? "

Not one answers, and they start giving each other awkward looks. Rico gives a disappointed sigh as he prepares to show them why.

Pulling himself towards an open spot of ground and opening his wings it, Rico starts to fly towards the base until a military broadcast came through there PDA's.

"This is Falco Maxime! Leave the airspace or we will use Bavarium Nukes!"

Rico quickly pulls a neckbreak turn and lands in front of the group.

"Now do you see why?", Rico says with a hint of fear in his voice, something the group could not believe.

"Well, that certainly sounds terrifying. Are the missiles explosion similar to those of the crash bomb courses we've seen you do?", Winston asks with as much confidence he could muster up.

"Si amico."

Simultaneously the group turns around the face the massive complex and jump into action, freezing mid air.

"Wait, this isn't even possible, is it love?"

In an instant they all fall on top of each other.

"Why does no one ever realize, when you do something physically impossible, you don't realize it's impossible, because that's when physics kicks back In!", Winston says after being dog piled by his colleagues.

"Whatever, just forget that ever happened." Rico said as he was brushing off the powdery snow from his leather shoulder pads.

So, doing as Rico instructed, the group leaped into action, reading out over the whole base. Prior to entering, Rico had given all of them an EMP that would stick to the missile turrets.

All of the agents had extensive weapon training in the various ranges and live firefights, even Angela had learned to carry an assault rifle with her at all times, though always kept calm, cool and collected.

Lena was the one who mostly needed practice, and not training, as her SMGs were with her 24/7. Mcree had refused most of the training, as he had already mastered his peacemakers. Winston just had to learn how to use a proper gun instead of an arc cannon.

They all mow down countless amounts of soldiers and plant there EMP's. With them being so close to the turrets, there wasn't a single missile fired, in fear of initiating the rest of the base.

Having the main threat of the base taken care of, Rico continued with his specialty, blowing shit up.

Darting from one radio tower to another with his wings it and planting small devices similar to C4, he takes both towers out quickly. The others do there best to hack as many SAM's, helicopters and AA I placements as possible, to keep the sky clear for Rico.

 **A few hours later**

"Yippee Kaye motherfuckers! We showed them who's boss."

"We're not done yet, Di Ravello has escaped to the volcano. We're gonna be in for one hell of a fight."

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: Wow, and you guys thought I had forgotten about this project, didn't you? Well, apart from being a lazy fuck, I just lost enthusiasm for the project, so I took a… however many month break. But this is still going to be an on and off project, so expect delays with updates, especially with Christmas so close, it's hectic after in my house, so, I dearly he you guys have a wonderful Christmas and I bid you Farewell.**


End file.
